Trapped Cage
by Gothic Santuary
Summary: Kagome Higurashi Was a sweet loving girl who enjoyed her life everything was perfect until the day she turned 16 where she was kidnapped and sold to a Vampire but she was not the only one stuck in this trapped cage. SessKagInu
1. Getting Ready To Party

Kagome Higurashi Was a sweet loving girl who enjoyed her life everything was perfect until the day she turned 16 where she was kidnapped and sold to a Vampire but she was not the only one stuck in this trapped cage.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the day before Kagome's birthday and big party her mother had given her money to buy a new outfit for her party naturally her best friend Sango came along with her.

"Thanks for the money mom we won't be out to late" Kagome said to her mother "just have fun girls and pick out a good outfit" Kagome's mom said to her and watched as Kagome left the house.

Kagome's friend Sango came and picked Kagome up in her car and they drove off to the mall. Sango was two years older then Kagome and was soon to be married. "I hope you don't mind but Miroku sort of invited himself to the mall today" Sango told Kagome, Kagome smilied "I defiantly don't mind Miroku is great and he is going to be your husband soon so I have to get used to him" she said with a small laugh.

Kagome and Sango reached the mall and both got out the car and walked into the mall arms linked like best friends. Miroku was sitting on a bench in front of the mall and spotted to two girls. "Hello ladies" Miroku said in a stupid voice

Kagome shook her head at him and said "You're an Idiot Miroku" Miroku looked at her then Sango "Are you going to let her talk to me like that" he said in a fake hurt voice "well it is true" Sango said with a laugh. "I am so hurt now Sango" Sango walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek "Is that better" Miroku smirked and said "Maybe if it was on the lips"

Sango hit him over the head and walked into the mall with Kagome, Miroku followed the girls into the mall after the attack made by his fiancé.

"Okay since we are shopping for you Kagome where should we go first" Sango said to her Kagome grabbed Sango's hand and the girls ran into the closest shop looking through all the clothes.

Kagome and Sango tried on so many different clothes and after about an hour they moved onto another shop doing the exact same thing laughing and having fun.

After a few hours they were walking and Kagome spotted the most amazing outfit she has ever seen it was perfect Kagome, Sango and Miroku ran into the store and Kagome tried on the outfit she came out of the changing room to show off her dress to Sango and Miroku.

The dress was beautiful it was a white strapless dress that was lengthened to just below her knees with black embroidered flowers on the bodice, it was beautiful and beautiful on Kagome and the perfect party dress.

"wow" was all Sango could say seeing her in the dress "If I wasn't getting married to Sango right now you would be mine" Miroku said Sango punched him in the arm "Hey!"

"So guys do you think I should buy it?" Kagome asked them the two looked at each other then Kagome and said "Yes!" at the exact same time Kagome giggled slightly going back into the change rooms to take the dress off and buy it.

Kagome came out in her normal clothes and paid for the dress "I haven't got much money left I guess I will just have to go to a cheap shop to buy shoes and accessories" Kagome said the dress took up most of her money.

"Oh no you're not, come with me" Sango said to Kagome taking her hand they walked to the car getting in Miroku jumped in the back with Kagome's dress. Sango drove to her house and the three walked inside Miroku holding her dress.

Sango walked into her room with the others following "Why are we here Sango?" Kagome asked Miroku walked in front of Kagome putting the dress on Sango's bed.

Sango did not answer Kagome and walked over to her cupboard pulling out a blue box with a red ribbon.

"An early birthday present" Sango said to her giving her the box, Kagome took the box undoing the ribbon and taking the lid off the box. Kagome gasped at what was in the box "No way…Sango really for me" Kagome was shocked "I knew how much you liked them"

Kagome pulled out Sango's favorite pair of shoes that were very expensive Kagome loved them and always wanted them she was even with Sango when she bought them. They were White platforms with ballet like straps going up them to her shin they were beautiful.

"But Sango you saved up for these for ages" Kagome said not wanting to take them even though one part did want too. "I know Kagome but I think you loved them more then what I did and this is a special day for you so I want you to have them."

Kagome put shoes back in the box and put the box on the table and hugged her friend she was so happy "Thank you so much Sango you are the best friend ever" Kagome said to Sango

"Kagome that is only part one of your present" Miroku said to her bringing out a White box "You did not tell me you bought Kagome a present." Sango said to Miroku "I guess it was a secret from Kagome and you" Miroku said giving Kagome the box.

"Miroku you didn't have to" Kagome said to him "But I did you are a good friend of mine and a great friend to the love of my life" Miroku said Kagome smilied opening the box.

Kagome nearly fainted in shock "Oh…my…god" Inside the box laid a beautiful silver necklace with a butterfly pendant with sapphire crystals embedded in the wings with matching earrings and bracelet.

"Miroku they are beautiful" Kagome said pretty much still speechless "Hey you only have one 16th birthday and it's a special moment for a girl" Miroku said Sango's eyes narrowed at him "You actually listen to me or did you just look up the information on the net" Sango said to him not believing he would do something so special for Kagome "A bit of both" was his reply, Sango laughed at him then walked over to Kagome.

"Let's go back to your place now and get you ready" Sango said to her Kagome nodded and ran out to the car Kagome yelled out to Miroku who was behind then "See you at the party Miroku"

Sango and Kagome drove off back to Kagome "So who is invited tonight" Sango asked Kagome laughed saying "Who isn't invited pretty much our whole school is going to be there"

Sango's car pulled up at Kagome's house and they ran up to her room to get ready for the party that night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A black car followed the girls back to Kagome's slowing down when they parked the unknown mans eyes watched the girls as they ran into the house. His dark eyes mainly focusing on Kagome, when the girls were in the house he began to gain speed going away from the house.

The man pulled out his cell phone dialing a number while his eyes focused on the road when the phone was answered the man spoke in a dark voice "I found us a new product"

The man on the other side of the phone smirked and said "Excellent we take her tonight"

The man in the car flipped the phone shut driving down the road further away from Kagome's house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so this was the first chapter of my first story yes I know its short but trust me they will get longer and longer.

Hope you like it.


	2. Her Party And Her Fate

Many cars were parked around Kagome's house music was playing loud and tones of people were dancing Sango was still upstairs waiting outside Kagome's room waiting for her to come out.

"God Kagome if you don't come out soon the party will be over" Sango said Im a bored tone. "I am coming just wait a minute" Kagome replied.

Kagome looked in the mirror at herself her hair was down and straitened with a small pony tale at the back done up with a white flower hair tie, the dress looked perfect and so did the shoes. Her earrings, necklace and bracelet looked great with the dress.

"Okay I am coming out now" Kagome said "Alright Ill go downstairs and announce your arrival" Sango replied with a laugh, Kagome laughed at her friend opening the door walking out her room Sango looked at her then at all the people she was standing on the top of the stairs she began to walk down yelling "Now for the awaited guest of honor I present to you the birthday girl Kagome!" Kagome could have laughed at her friend but walked to the stairs standing at the top everyone was looking at her and clapping. Kagome knew this was going to be one of the best nights of her life.

Later on in the night Kagome and Sango were dancing with some random people talking laughing and just having as much fun as they could have.

After an hour of socializing and dancing they had a brake so they could cut Kagome's birthday cake. The cake was her favorite flavor chocolate she always had a thing for sweet food. The icing was also chocolate with white chocolate spelt out to say Happy 16th Birthday Kagome.

Kagome cut the cake and everyone began to eat the boys making a mess some girls were too they were more the ones who had, had too much to drink. But some people did manage to get more cake in their mouth then on the floor.

Everyone began to dance, drink and talk after sometime Kagome and Sango were walking when Miroku pulled Sango away from Kagome "Sorry Kagome I am stealing her for a few moments she is going to dance" Miroku said with a laugh. Kagome smilied and was about to walk when a drink was put in front of her "A drink for you m'lady" a voice said. Kagome turned around seeing Hojo the most popular guy in school he was the sweetest, kindest guy imaginable in Kagome's opinion.

"Oh thanks Hojo" Kagome said nervously she could never get words out good when around him. Hojo smilied at her and she could of fainted his smile was amazing "Having fun at your party" He asked her "Oh most defiantly this has been one of the best days of my life" Kagome replied to him "Well that is good to hear" Kagome took a sip of the drink her eyes glancing at Hojo "Hey would you like to dance?" She heard him ask her. "Y-yeah I would love to" She managed to say "Great let's go" Hojo said taking her hand to where others were dancing. Hojo and Kagome started dancing next to Sango and Miroku who both were smiling at her the whole time. A slow song then came on and all the couples were dancing slowly. Hojo took her waste and Kagome put her hands on his shoulder they began to slow dance it almost perfect to Kagome the song was called Crucify my love from X Japan.

Every continued to dancing to the song which was one of Kagome's favorite the first time she heard it she thought it was so beautiful she cried to the song.

Kagome and Hojo pretty much stared into each others eyes during the whole song until it finished and a new song came on which was Neo Visualizm from Miyavi another one of Kagome's favorite songs. Starting off slow for a few seconds then went really upbeat Kagome screamed hearing the song then heard Hojo laughing which made her feel very embarrassed "That was cute Kagome, Shall we continue to dance" Hojo said to her Kagome nodded her head and they began to dance to the beat of the song while singing the lyrics.

The party continued for another 3 hours until it hid midnight and the party unfortunately had to come to an end.

Kagome said goodbye to all her friends who came to the party hugging some of the closer friends, Then Hojo came up to say goodbye to her "I had a real fun evening I hope you enjoyed this party more then what I did" Kagome smiled then said "I had a real great night thank you for coming and I am glad you had fun" Hojo kissed her on the cheek before leaving when he left Kagome began to jump up and down so happily.

Sango came running up to her she saw the whole scene and knew how happy Kagome would be. "Wasn't this just the best party ever Kagome" Sango said to her "More then the best" Kagome replied then Miroku walked up to the two "We better get going Sango" "Oh alright then ill call you in the morning bye!" Sango said walking out the door with Miroku.

Kagome was so tired so she decided to go to bed straight away she said goodnight to her mother and walked up the stairs to her room once in her room Kagome looked at herself in the mirror remembering the night she had, had.

Being 16 was going to be a lot different to Kagome but she was not worrying she wanted to enjoy her life every second she had, Kagome was so happy to be 16 and so happy that she is growing up living life in the way she always wanted to enjoying her time.

Kagome remembered the times she had as a child the first time she met Sango her first day at school, When Sango and Miroku met oh how she laughed at that memory Sango hated Miroku so much thought of him as nothing more then a pervert. She always slapped him but it made Kagome laugh. Kagome then looked at the pictures on her wall.

There were so many pictures of her and Sango, some of Kagome and her family, others of times she had a school like whenever they went on holidays or feildtrips at school so many memories that made Kagome so happy, so happy to be living the life she lives in, so happy to have great friends and a great family, her life was perfect but all that was soon to change Kagome was unaware of what lies ahead in her future. But that fate was coming much quicker then what Kagome would of figured.

A dark figure lurcked in her room covered in black he came up behind her placing a clothe over her mouth with a liquid on it the liquid soon made Kagome faint the unknown man picked Kagome up chucking her over his shoulder leaving silently the same way he came in.

AN: 1 sorry again that is is short I couldn't really write much and didn't want to make you all wait therefore its only short 2 the reason for all that is cause i broke my glasses and they aren't fixed yet and my eyes hurt if i write or read for too long so haven't been able to do much my glasses should be fixed soon if they are not i shall be very angry.


End file.
